Electroless copper deposition generally utilizes a catalyst to initiate a copper deposition process. For example, in conventional techniques, a dielectric material may be roughened and exposed to the catalyst in ionic or colloidal solutions. The catalyst molecules may complex with the dielectric material and an activation step (e.g., application of a reducing chemistry such as dimethylamine borane (DMAB)) may be used to bring the catalyst to an ideal oxidation state to promote deposition activity. The activated substrate may then be exposed to a solution of the desired metal and reducing agent, resulting in deposition in areas with the catalyst. Techniques to deposit copper features in closer proximity to other copper features may be desirable as dimensions of circuitry on substrates continue to shrink.
The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.